weaving like a thread within each other, faithfully
by Val-Creative
Summary: Asami is thankful she waited to ask Korra — her girlfriend agrees to visiting the South Pole for a week or two. Maybe more. In the aftermath of Tokuga and the wars between the local turf gangs, they both need to get away from the noise and bustle of Republic City. /Canon Era. Post-Turf Wars. Korrasami. Oneshot.


**.**

**.**

Asami is thankful she waited to ask Korra until now — her girlfriend _agrees_ to visiting the South Pole for a week or two. Maybe more. In the aftermath of Tokuga and the wars between the local turf gangs, they both need to get away from the ever-constant noise and bustle of Republic City.

Zhu Li can handle it as newly appointed president, she's sure.

Korra has already introduced her to the village elders and Korra's parents, back when Asami first came to visit. Master Katara greets her once again, eyeing Asami's semi-bashful expression and gathering Asami's pale hands into her own. The tanned, seal-skin gloves feel softer than Asami expected.

"If you ever have… let's say _questions_… about having a romantic relationship with the Avatar," Katara says, her blue eyes squinting as she laughs quietly, gleefully. "… You know where to find me."

Oh, _spirits_.

She never considered Korra's role as the Avatar when it was only them. Did… did Katara know something she didn't? Was it something to do with her abilities over time or connection to the Spirit World?

(Was it something about being _intimate_ that Asami needed to be cautioned about?)

It lingers in the back of Asami's mind as she curls up in the hut, sitting on the ground near the huge, flaming lantern and a pile of furs. She relaxes gradually, leans over as Korra massages her naked back.

The oil on Korra's palms is light and slippery-slick, coating over Asami's shoulder-blades.

It's like the feeling of _Korra_ touching her repeatedly and gently lulls her into a sense of drowsiness. Occasionally, Asami hears a faint _thunking_ noise from Korra's closed mouth. Like she's slowly and rhythmically clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. It's calming.

"Has… Master Katara ever talking about dating?"

"I, uh," Korra clears her throat, going hesitant from behind her but fairly amused, "I don't think she's really the _dating_ type anymore. Most of us can guess that Avatar Aang was her one and forever."

"No, no," Asami speaks up, turning around. Korra furrows her eyebrows, waiting for a further explanation, staring at Asami's mouth twisting in frustration rather than the view of slender, naked upper body. Thank goodness. "I mean… about _you_, Korra. And about being the Avatar."

Korra continues to stare at her, making a low, confused noise.

"What does being the Avatar have to do with dating?" she asks, wiping her oiled-up hands against the material of her pants. "_Besides_ showing off to impress the ladies."

The sudden, smiling remark has Asami brightening with a laugh. She explains what happened with Katara.

It has Korra shrugging, raising her arms momentarily.

"She's never mentioned anything. _Though_…" Asami watches patiently, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her knees, as Korra narrows her eyes, looking up at nothing. As if trying to wrestle with a memory. "I don't know. She mentioned something to me before coming to Republic City a long time ago. Something about keeping my heart guarded until I was ready to train in Airbending with Tenzin."

"What did she mean?"

"I think it's because with Airbending, you're more… _open_. Your body and your mind. You need to find a certain level of peace and self-reflection and acceptance before you can master it." Korra cracks another smile, rolling her eyes and groaning to herself. "She probably wanted me to grow up a little bit before trying to find _my_ one and forever. And I definitely should have listened."

Right, _Mako_. Mako, who tried to date both of them.

Asami doesn't blame her really for any of it. They've all taken the time to discuss their mistakes and learn from what they've done to hurt each other. Even when it came to their friendship with Mako.

She snuggles with Korra sitting down from her kneeling position, crooking her legs to fit Asami drooping backwards against her. A pair of muscular and brown arms slings around Asami's waist. Even with the flamelight, Asami feels so cold. She probably shouldn't remain _topless_ in a place of eternal winter.

"Master Katara _has_ dated an Avatar before," Korra whispers this, contemplatively. "And married him."

Asami nods. "And they had kids."

"Hey, you want kids, Asami?" Korra asks, becoming enthusiastic by the mention of it. She playfully wiggles her sleepy, astonished girlfriend resting to her front. "We could have kids."

"_Stop_—" Asami breathes out, giggling along with Korra who tightens her hug around Asami, feeling a wet, warm kiss on her throat. They're rarely had this. They _needed_ this. Asami doesn't remember the last time she's spend a night with Korra without worrying about what tomorrow will bring. If she will ever see Korra again when she's out of Asami's sight. "We can talk about kids another time."

"Promise?"

Korra's words rumble against Asami's jaw, giving her a pleasant, noticeable shudder.

"… I promise," Asami murmurs, dragging a hand into Korra's hair, making the other woman release a long, happy noise, and _tugging_ for her attention. "You have to propose to me first, _Avatar_."

"_JEEZ_!" Asami lets go, smirking as Korra grumbles. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it… …"

She drops her face to Asami's neck-joint.

"Keep working on it."

"_Jeez_…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ATLA/Legend of Korra isn't mine. I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO GET LONGER THAN MY OTHER FEMSLASH FEBRUARY STORIES THIS MONTH. BUT HERE WE ARE! I had to do "Comfort" along with "Zzz" as my challenge prompt. I mean,,, idk I liked this. You guys tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear it!  
_


End file.
